The One She Turns To
by animefreak973
Summary: Kaoru, a city girl living with a job that pays average, agrees to marry Enishi, a prestigious male who comes from a very wellknown family. But when Enishi's parents don't approve of her, who will Kaoru turn to for comfort? kk plz R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN AND IT SUCKS THAT I HAVE TO TYPE THIS FRIGGIN' THING EVERYTIME I WRITE A FRIGGIN' STORY SO YOU BETTER NOT SUE ME.  
  
A/N: VERY IMPORTANT READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHP AND PLZ ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
  
"Kaoru Kamaiya, will you marry me?" Enishi proposed.  
Kaoru gasped. This was so sudden. "Enishi, I – I – yes!" She flung her arms around his neck.  
Enishi placed the diamond ring on his beloved girlfriend's finger. They kissed for a while, until Enishi's cell phone rang, a nuisance to him.  
"What?" Barked an annoyed Enishi.  
"Sorry to call at such an absurd time, sir, but the Master wishes to speak to you." Myishi, the Yukishiro family's butler, said in his flat monotone voice.  
"Well, tell him I'm busy!" Enishi growled.  
"Apologies, sir, but the Master states that it is VERY important that you come right this instant."  
Enishi sighed. "Fine. Tell father that I'll be there soon." He hung up. He smiled apologetically at Kaoru. "Sorry, Kaoru, but father says it's urgent that I come this very instant."  
Kaoru smiled understandingly. "That's alright, Enishi. If your father says it's urgent, then it's urgent. Go, and don't worry about me...I can take the bus home."  
"No, I can take you home."  
Kaoru shook her head, stubborn. "Enishi, your FATHER needs to speak to you. He's your FATHER. It could be important. Don't worry about me...I'll be fine."  
"If you're sure." Enishi gave her a quick kiss. "I'll call you soon, okay?"  
Kaoru smiled. "Okay."  
She watched as Enishi's Lamborghini rounded the corner. Sighing, she made her way to the bus stop. Kaoru completely zoned out as she stood waiting for the bus in the slight sprinkle.

A familiar silver BMW was parked in front of Kaoru, but she didn't notice until the driver honked.

Kaoru's head snapped up at the sudden noise. Seeing the car, she frowned. The window nearest to her, which was the passenger window, rolled down.

Peering inside the car curiously, Kaoru gasped, recognizing the red-head. "Himura-san!"

"Hey, Kamaiya-san." Kenshin smiled. "What are you doing out in this weather, without an umbrella?"

"I wasn't expecting rain." Kaoru grinned. "So, naturally, I went out without one...but it was worth getting wet!"

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, explain to me in the car. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

"Thanks." Kaoru opened the passenger door and got in, seating herself on the comfy heated seat. She sighed in contentment.

"Nice, huh?" Kenshin grinned, upon hearing her sigh.

"Yeah." Kaoru leaned back and closed her eyes.

"So?" Kenshin asked.

"So what?"

"You were going to explain why it was worth getting wet?" Kenshin put his car into gear and they drove off.

"Oh. Right. Well, this should explain EVERYTHING." Kaoru put up her left hand.

"Whoa!" Kenshin almost lost control of the car. "Are you kidding? Enishi actually proposed to someone?"

Kaoru laughed at Kenshin's shock. "Yes."

"That guy is finally settling down." Kenshin sighed. "I remember telling him that he should stop fooling around and get settled with a girl."

Kaoru stared out the window, even though she couldn't see anything through the rain sliding down the glass.

"Hopefully, his parents approve." Kenshin was quiet for a while.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru whipped around so that she was looking at Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed. "Well, the Yukishiros are a well-respected family. They come from a long line of rich and famous ancestors...which means that they don't go easy on who their children choose to marry." He sighed again. "That's why I'm taking a while to propose to Tomoe...I need to have her parents' approval."

Kaoru was silent.

Kenshin noticed her hurt and doubt. "But it's nothing to worry about." He hastily reassured.

Kaoru smiled weakly. "Right."

There was silence for a while.

"So." Kaoru turned so she was leaning her left should against the back of her seat. "How are things with Tomoe?"

Kenshin glanced at her. "Do we HAVE to talk about that?" He whined.

"Yes, we HAVE to talk about that. I told you about my relationship status with Enishi, didn't I? It's only fair!"

Kenshin sighed. "Fine, fine. We're doing well. Our relationship is kind of rocky at the moment, though."

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You and Tomoe are the power couple! How did it get from 'Let's-make-out-wherever-we-go' to 'rocky'?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"But – "

"Can we just change the subject, please?" Kenshin cut her off.

Kaoru looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Okay." She reluctantly let the subject drop.

"We're here." Kenshin parked his car in front of Kaoru's apartment. Just a flight of stairs to go up and she'd be safe in the shelter of her apartment.

"Thanks." Kaoru was about to open the door.

"Wait." Kenshin reached in the backseat for an umbrella. "Here." He handed the black umbrella to Kaoru.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." Kaoru smiled weakly.

"No, I insist that you take it." Kenshin held out the umbrella.

Kaoru smiled fully now. "Fine, if you insist." She took the umbrella, opening the door. "Thanks again for everything. I'll see you soon, right?" Kaoru was out of the car and her face was poking through the passenger window, which was rolled down.

"Yeah. I'll probably be at the Yukishiro's Annual Christmas Banquet."

"Yeah. I'll probably be there, too. See you then!" Kaoru watched as Kenshin drove away. She sighed and walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment, fiddling around for her key. "Oh, please, god, no." Kaoru frantically searched every pocket for her key. It wasn't there.

Luckily, Kenshin had looked at his review mirror and had seen Kaoru frantically searching for something. _She must've lost her key._ He thought, u-turning.

"Looking for your key?" Kenshin asked, once again parked in front of Kaoru's apartment.

Kaoru chuckled nervously. "Uh...hehe...yeah, um, could I stay at your place? Just for the night?"  
  
A/N: Don't be thinking anything...Kaoru and Kenshin are friends, and besides, Kaoru's engaged to Enishi and Kenshin has Tomoe as a girlfriend, remember?  
  
Anyway...anyone have a good idea for a title for this story?


End file.
